New Places
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: Emma can't sleep, who does she go to for help? Why, Killian Jones of course! (Haven't written in a while and needed the practice before writing college admission essays, so this really sucks and is pretty short. Constructive Criticism is welcome.) Rated T for language and mildly suggestive content.


Everyone was asleep in the apartment; everyone except me. I again attempted to roll over but still found my path blocked by my son's sleeping form. Henry was not the best person to try and share a bed with. I was lying with half of my body hanging off the side of the bed and absolutely no blankets or pillows. Groaning I got up and walked downstairs to the couch. Soon after settling down on the couch I was again reminded of the new addition to our happy little family, Neal, every time I try to sleep downstairs on the couch, Neal starts to cry. I heard Mary Margaret shushing him, trying to get him to fall back asleep. After about two minutes of crying I hear David wake up and attempt to help her. After a few more minutes of this I realize I'm not going to get any sleep in this apartment tonight. As quietly as I can, so Mary Margaret and David won't hear me, I grab my phone and coat and slip out the door. Shrugging on my coat as the cold night air hit my bare arms, I walked to Granny's B&B. I ignored Ruby's look as I climbed up the stairs to room 401 and knocked loudly on the door. The door opened and I immediately shoved past the figure in the doorway.

"Bloody hell Swan it's three in the morning." Hook complained as I threw my coat and phone on a chair and climbed into the bed.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." I told him plainly as he got in the other side of the bed.

"I can see that," Hook replied, "I was kind of looking for a 'why'." I groaned.

"Twelve year olds and babies…" I said hoping he would understand so I could get some sleep.

"I get it," he said, a sly smile spreading across his handsome face, "the available men in your apartment weren't handsome enough for you, so you decide to come here in the hopes that I would…" I gave him a look. "Well you didn't give me much to go on and I couldn't help but notice your hand is resting rather high on my leg." I blushed and moved my hand away.

"Sorry." Hook leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"It's okay, I liked it there." He pulled his face away from mine. I grabbed his face and kissed him, moving on top of him I moaned into the kiss, "That's more like it Swan," Hook mumbled flipping us over. I don't think I was going to get much sleep here either…

I woke up to a shower running. I looked around, surprised to see that I was not at the apartment, but rather in Hook's room at Granny's B&B. I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened last night…I couldn't sleep…I came here…we kissed…we…

"Shit," I whispered. I quickly climbed out of bed and threw on my clothes. Running my hands through my hair I sprinted out of the room, down the stairs and out of the B&B. I slowed to a walk as soon as I was block away from the B&B. I checked my phone: it was almost 10, I had 5 new texts and 3 missed calls, all from my parents. I groaned and put my phone away as I entered the apartment.

"I'm home." I called; half hoping no one was home. But sure enough,

"Where have you been you had us worried sick!?" Mary Margaret asked rushing over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Where are Henry and David?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Henry is at school and your father is doing your job," Mary Margaret said crossing her arms. I looked over to where I keep my badge and gun and sure enough they were gone, indicating that I probably owed my father a 'thank you' and an apology. "Now," my mom said, giving me a pointed look, "Where have you been?" I sighed.

"I couldn't sleep because Henry was taking up the whole bed, so I came down here to sleep on the couch, but Neal started to cry. So I went over to Hook's." I bit my lip anxiously.

"And…" Mary Margaret prompted.

"And we kind of ended up not sleeping for a while…" I mumbled. She sighed.

"I know you're old enough to make your own decisions but it's my responsibility to ask. Did you at least take the necessary precautions?" I thought about it for a minute or two.

"No…no I don't think we did." I shifted my gaze away from my mother's surprised face. To my surprise she didn't say anything, she just sighed, patted my shoulder, and handed me some pancakes.

One Week Later

This is it, I have to know. I drove to the nearest drugstore outside of Storybrooke, bought a test, and drove home. As soon as I got home I locked myself in the bathroom, took the test and set the timer on my phone.

 _Why did I buy a five minute test?_ I thought to myself as I looked at my phone to see I still had two more minutes left.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Finally!_ The five minutes was up. I shut off the timer and looked at the test in the sink. I took a step back and sunk down to the floor of the bathroom, weeping into my knees.

I don't know how long I was locked in there crying but eventually someone knocked on the door.

"Emma?" It was Mary Margaret, "Emma, you've been in there for an hour. Is everything okay?" I didn't trust my voice, so I stayed silent; trying to control my tears. "Emma? Emma please talk to me. Emma what's wrong? Open the door. Please let me in." As much as I didn't want to tell her, I needed someone to talk to. I reached up and unclicked the lock. Mary Margaret threw open the door as I let my head fall on my knees again. She sat down next to me and held me as I cried. "SHH, Emma what's wrong?" I sniffled.

"Check the sink," I choked out. She looked at me quizzically and stood up cautiously. She walked over to the sink and peered in.

"Oh, Emma!" She dropped to her knees once more and held me. "You're pregnant." I could only nod as she rubbed circles on my back.

David walked into the apartment, his smile fading quickly as he saw me lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, probably looking like death.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he hung up his jacket. Mary Margaret sighed.

"Look in the bathroom sink," she told her husband. He flicked his eyes from the bathroom, to his wife, to me, and back to the bathroom. He walked in; he came back out a few moments later. He turned to his wife confusion spreading on his face.

"That can't be yours, we just had Neal." David paused, "whose is it?" I almost laughed at his stupidity.

"Mine," I said finally getting off the couch. "It's mine."


End file.
